It Was Just One Night
by AJeff
Summary: This is in the very beginning when Alexis finds out she is pregnant with Sonny's baby.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis' thoughts of motherhood with Sonny's child

It Was Just One Night

Alexis Davis stood outside of Sonny's penthouse contemplating about the news she had just received that day from her obstetrician. Her hand slid down as she gently touched her stomach. What did she get herself into? She never thought much about motherhood until now. She slowly turns around and heads for home.

As she enters her living room, she opens the door to her liquor cabinet. She takes a deep breath and lets out a loud sigh. She pours herself a drink and takes a sip before realizing what she had just done. Staring at it, she shakes her head and lays it down. Milk, she tells herself, should be added to her grocery list.

She looks out the window and sees a falling star and wishes she could just tell him everything that was going through her mind. Sonny Corinthos is her baby's father.

The promise of tomorrow hung in the air. No matter how much she denied any feelings for him, Alexis knew deep down what she felt for him was a lot deeper than attorney and clientele.

Sonny would do anything to protect his own flesh and blood. He would love his child unconditionally. But any child of his would definitely suffer the consequences. Their child would always be in danger, emotionally and physically.

Thinking ahead into the future, she cannot imagine a permanent life with Sonny and their child together, living in a household with bodyguards posted at the front door 24/7. It would not be a fairy tale story where they would live happily ever after. He would be overly protective towards them. He would want every detailed account of there whereabouts. He would love them only the way Sonny Corinthos could love them, ownership and possession.

She has never been so afraid in her life. She will be free forever, it will be her little secret. A mother protects her child in every way she possibly can. Even from it's own father. She will shield her child from everyone and everything connected to Sonny.

He will never know that he fathered her child. He will never know the pain he is putting her through of not being able to tell him about their baby. He wil never know the hate she feels for herself for not being able to stop her heart from loving him. But most of all, she will never forgive herself for depriving her child of a father. She will carry the heartache of guilt for the rest of her life.

It will be selfish of her to keep her child all to herself, but if she doesn't, she knows her baby will be a likely target. And she has no one to blame, but herself, for falling into the arms of a charming but dangerous widely and unfavorable known gun-totting mobster.

Something special that felt so good? It was just one night. And one night of passion, does not lead to a lifetime of commitment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis shouldn't be feeling like this, but, what do you do when the one who could stop her from crying is also the one who makes her cry.

As she watches from a distance, she never thought that Sonny Corinthos would be the type of guy she would fall in love with. She knows he is dangerous, but she can't help it. Her heart has a mind of its own.

She is afraid to look ahead, but it hurts her so much to look back. She sees a lot of him in her daughter, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful smile. Kristina is definitely her father's daughter. Their relationship started out as a business relationship, then slowing they became friends and eventually graduated to something more than what she bargained for.

Alexis Davis won't cry anymore over anyone who won't cry over her. But, she does, in the privacy of her own home, she goes to bed each night, sleeping next to nothing, crying on her pillow.

A day never goes by when she doesn't wonder about him. She pines for him. "I will wait for you forever," she tells herself.

Sitting on the bottom of the stairs of his penthouse, with a drink in one hand, his mind wanders to thoughts of her. He takes a sip of his drink, swallows hard, licks his lips, as he closes his eyes. The memory of her enters his mind. Everything was slowly coming into place. He never meant to have those thoughts and feelings for her. It just happened.

Sonny reminisces back to earlier in the day as he walked through the park. He caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye. He comes across tough, but in reality he is compassionate and loving. He watches her as she slowly takes her little girl's hand and walks out of the park and he wishes he was there along side of her, walking hand in hand with the daughter he does not know is his own.

If she listened carefully, she could hear his heart breaking.

To watch the one you love walk away is the hardest thing to do. "You're the reason I wake up every day. You're in my thoughts when I first get up in the morning and my last when I go to bed at night," he whispers to himself.

He loved her more than he thought it was possible to love anyone. Not only did he love her, he was in love with her. His heart aches for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny would come home every night to his penthouse. He hurriedly to the upstairs bedroom. The silence was so still as he shut the door behind him.

This was his routine. As he sits in his chair, he talks to her. He does that every night, as if she was in the same room, leaning against the wall with her hands across her chest with her reading glasses pushed slightly down on her nose staring straight into his eyes.

He could hear her voice. "Alexis?" As he opens his eyes, he looks across the room and realizes that it was only a dream. There was no Alexis standing anywhere in the room. He rises from his chair and walks quietly away.

He was a self-obsessed businessman, aka mobster. She was a self-confident attorney, who most of the time was in control of her life. But, the two together would be completely wrong for each other.

Alexis had a far away look in her eyes, as if thinking back, that something special which happened in her life, a million years ago. She had suddenly become tense when he entered the room. Seated with seven year old Kristina at a restaurant, she had a look of sadness in her eyes as if there was a void in her heart for a lost of a love one. Even a blind person could see what they felt for each other.

Kristina sits back and watches them, thoughts going through her head.

With his dark brown eyes

He looked around the place

With his dimpled smile, he approached us

And he gently touched my face

Little things I noticed between them

As he sat down to join us

The way he touched her hand

He was someone she once had his trust

There before me

You should see what I see

The love they had for each other

They were always meant to be

As he slowly rose from his chair

He kissed me and bid us goodbye

As I looked into mama's eyes

With a tissue in her hand, she began to cry

She lived a life of loneliness

Only living through me

Her feelings were bottled up inside

Her heart was never free

I


	4. Chapter 4

I followed into my mother's footsteps. I am Kristina Davis, attorney-at-law. I took over mama's practice after her death two years ago. She was a single parent. Mama raised me with values. "Work hard and you will be rewarded," she would always say. "Never take a bribe, never get involve with the wrong persons and never ever fall in love with the wrong kind of man. You will suffer the consequences." You see, she fell in love with Port Charles' most notorious mobster.

"The Mobster and The Attorney." It sounds like one of those movies of the week. With his thick black hair, dark brown eyes and dimpled cheeks, he looked like a 21st century version of Ricky Ricardo of the old I Love Lucy television series.

One of mama's treasured possesion was this lacquered chinese chest. In it, I found several articles of them. She was his private attorney. He knew how to work around the system or should I say work around her. His line of business? Shipment of imported coffee beans.

I attended Harvard Law and at the age of thirty-three, I became a junior partner in my law firm.

While attending law school, mama would always give me these scenarios in helping me with my case loads. She had never once mentioned her involvment of her most well-known client. He paid her well. He set her up in a luxurious penthouse apartment across from his, overlooking the bay.

Once I caught her looking at a picture of herself. It was inscribed "Us"In the back of the photograph. She was dressed beautifully in a long white low-cut dress which hung perfectly on her body. A gardenia held up one side of her brown hair which fell on her shoulders. He was handsomely dressed in a tuxedo. "The one who got away?" When I questioned her about it, she said it was just a dinner meeting. Dressed like that? I was fascinated by him, but, I never mentioned it again.

Mama had this idiosyncrasy of a daily ritual of taking her photograph out of her dresser drawer and gazing at it, as if she was reminiscing her most treasured memories. She had a history with him. This gun-totting mobster, standing next to her in that photograph which she so cherished, framed in 14kt gold, was not only her client, but my father, Michael Sonny Corinthos.

My father. I've often wondered about him. He never knew about me. Mama had done her best in keeping his identity a secret. But, like many secrets, it eventually comes to surface. I received an urgent telephone call from my cousin Nikolas that mama had taken ill. I took the first flight to Port Charles. Rushing to her bedside, she laid helpless. She suffered a heart attack and died several days later after I arrived. Thinking back now, she probably died of a broken heart.

I remember seeing papa at the services. Of course, I did not know who he was then. A very distinguished gentleman around seventy, with salt and pepper hair had offered his condolences. I was taken by him. With the help of his cane, he walked up to her picture, he gestured the sign of the cross, bowed and gently ran his fingers across her face. He was latin and definitely a catholic. I also remembered his dark brown eyes filled with tears. He did not say much, just that he was a very good friend of mama's, a very long time ago.

So, how did I find out that the gentleman, who looked more like a posterboard for "grandfather of the year", the gun-totting mobster, Sonny Corinthos, was my father? I found a letter buried in the bottom of her laquered chest underneath that beautiful dress she wore in that photograph.

Dear Sonny:

I have been lying to you. What I really meant to say, was there is not a night I haven't cried for you. You were the one thing that meant the most to me in my life. Thinking back, I wish I had the courage to tell you then what I am about to say to you now.

Kristina is your child, Sonny. She is the love of my life. Now, you come in second.

Please forgive me for being so unfair and cruel to you. Call me a coward for not being able to tell you face to face. I am not asking anything from you. My biggest regret is not telling you about my pregnancy. I had numerous occasions these last four years to tell, but, each time I tried to approach you, I'd take two steps back. I know you more than anyone else. You are not a forgiving person. I will never be able to make it up to you.

All I ask of you is to give Kristina a chance to know her father. I have never regreted having her. Thank you for my child. I know that we were not meant to be. I remember that night. I will remember it for the rest of my life. That night you gave me Kristina. I will love you until the end of time.

Love,

Alexis

I sat on the living room floor reading that letter over and over again. The stationery showed signs of age due to the constant handling. She never mailed the letter to my father. Instead, she kept it for safe keepings, maybe for me to see it one day. And now it was my secret.

It was a couple of months after mama's services that I came across Sonny again. He dropped by my law firm unanounced. Dark and handsome. I can see why she fell in love with him.

He handed me a gift box. Inside was a beautiful crucifix with diamonds and emeralds outlining the cross. He said it was supposed to have been a gift for mama. But, he decided against it and kept it all these years as a remembrance of what could have been.

He placed the pendant around my neck. He looked at me and said, "You are beautiful, just like Alexis". I hugged him tightly and he kissed me softly on my forehead. He looked at me and for a moment, I had this perception that he knew I was his daughter.

I cried myself to sleep that night. He loved her. I could see it in his eyes. The way he got choked up at the mention of her name.

I found myself at his doorstep one morning. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He hugged me and touched the cross which hung around my neck.

I needed answers from him. If only mama had the courage to tell him. I would have had a father all through my growing years. I'd watch other children with their dads, especially on father's day and I envied each and everyone of them.

Maybe things would have been different. They could have been together. How sad to love someone and not be able to be with that person.

Well, tomorrow would be father's day. I handed him the letter and he slowly unfolded it. He looked up at me several times, tears began to fall down his face. He broke down and cried. He clutched mama's letter against his chest.

MY god, I told myself. She never knew the pain he went through, loving her. As I watched him, tears fell rapidly down his face. I walked up to him and I began to cry.

"Papa?" He looked at me and said, "My Kristina, my daughter". He hugged me and rocked me back and forth. "Happy Father's Day, Papa."

Papa made up for lost time. We celebrated every holiday together, especially mama's birthday. I fell in love with my newly found family. I had weekly Sunday dinners at papa's. He was an excellent cook. He even attempted to teach me on concocting authentic spanish cusine.

Our life together was short-lived. I only had him for two years. I was with him when it happened.

As he held my hand tightly in his, he looked up at me, smiled his dimpled smile, nodded and closed his eyes. He knew he would finally be with her. How coincidental that papa's demise was a repeat of mama's.

Somehow, I could hear her voice whispering in his ears. "I saved a place for you, I have been waiting for you."

I could see mama waiting for him at her garden of eden, her paradise. With her hand extended to him, she in her beautiful white dress, a gardenia in her hair and he in his tuxedo.

"Welcome home, Sonny."

They will finally again dance that dance together which they had done years ago. Alexis Davis and Michael Sonny Corinthos, this is their story.

It was just one night. I am Kristina Davis-Corinthos, a product of their love.


End file.
